Alissa Vincent
'''Alissa Vincent' was the head of P.C.S.I. Security of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. History Little was known about Alissa's early life before her service as the Chief Security Officer on board the USG Ishimura. At some point in her career with the CEC, Alissa became the head of the Security Division aboard the Ishimura. Despite her executive position, Alissa continued to lead a portion of her division as a team leader.It is unknown how many years Alissa served as P.C.S.I. Chief Security Officer, or how many years she has served on the Ishimura. When the Ishimura was dispatched to Aegis VII and subsequently brought the Red Marker aboard, Alissa protested bringing the artifact on board the ship.Alissa: "As chief of security on this ship, I would like to severely protest bringing the artifact aboard." - Dead Space: Downfall The second Aegis VII incident During the massacre on Aegis VII, Alissa demanded that the Ishimura should send a squad down to investigate the situation, but was repeatedly denied by Captain Benjamin Mathius. After a shuttle that fled the colony crash landed into the docking bay of the ship, she led a squad of security officers to investigate the wreckage. To their horror, they discovered the shuttle covered and surrounded by pools of blood. They proceeded to follow a trail of bloody footsteps leading away from the wreckage. The trail led them to the Morgue where they discovered the mutated body of Hans Leggio, a homicidal and suicidal prisoner. The body suddenly sprung back to life and mortally wounded Dobbs. He was eventually gunned down by Alissa and her team in a hail of bullets. Shen, another teammate moved to comfort Dobbs, but out of the shadows came another Slasher, a female nurse once in charge of keeping watch over the prisoner. After killing the creature, Alissa eventually led her remaining squad in a futile effort against the Necromorphs. Pendleton died in a firefight between the Necromorphs. Alissa and the rest of her team are saved by a man named Samuel Irons, a devout Unitologist. He ripped the Necromorphs apart with a Plasma Saw, inspiring Alissa and her team to do the same. Later, Alissa encountered a group of survivors in the infected zone of the Ishimura. Despite fellow officer, Gabe Weller's attempts to talk Alissa and her team down, one of the group was subdued with a taser. The rest are placed under arrest.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 4: Rendezvous with Fate Nicole Brennan was contacted by Alissa who informed the Senior Medical Officer that her team apprehended four colonists who snuck aboard.Alissa: "This is Vincent, security. Need a favor, doc. We've got four colonists just snuck their way on board." - Dead Space: Extraction (comics), page 5 Nicole, baffled by her call believed that they still remained in her jurisdiction. The officer insisted, citing that she wanted them checked out for any signs of the infection spreading across the ship.Dead Space: Extraction'' comic'' Leading the remainder of her team back to the Bridge, they engaged in another fight with the Necromorphs. One of her members, Hanson eventually went insane and killed Shen by splitting her in half length-ways with a Plasma Saw. Hanson attempted to kill Alissa as well, pinning her down and attempting to shove the Saw into her head. Alissa held out long enough for Ramirez to kill Hanson. Eventually, Alissa was successful in returning to the Bridge and discovered that Dr. Terrence Kyne overrode the ship's gravitational controls and was planning to crash the ship into the planet below. Along the way to stop Kyne, the remaining members discovered a group of survivors being attacked by the Necromorphs. Not wanting them to be killed, Alissa offered to distract the Necromorphs while Irons and Ramirez rescued the survivors through the vents. Irons, however forced Alissa to take his place as he decided to distract the Necromorphs instead. Alissa and Ramirez helped the survivors through the vents to safety. Helping the last survivors escape to the Bridge, Alissa and Ramirez watched in horror as Irons was killed and turned into a Necromorph by an Infector. Alissa and Ramirez eventually reached the door where the gravitional controls are, but discovered that Kyne locked the door. Ramirez managed to override the lock while telling Alissa about the irony of his decision to work for security rather than the military. Realizing that he too was succumbing to the same madness that consumed Hanson, Ramirez sacrificed himself to slow the Necromorphs down in front of the locked door. Vincent listened to Ramirez's screams of pain behind the locked door before proceeding to the control room. Alissa confronted Kyne who explained that the Red Marker was responsible for everything and it must not be returned to Earth. However, Alissa was not willing to sacrifice the lives of the surviving crew of the ship for the greater good. They got into a heated fight with Alissa able to successfully subdue Kyne and restart the engines. However, Kyne fled, taking Alissa's weapon along with him before she could submit the codes needed to deactivate the drift. Sacrifice Alissa wandered aimlessly to the docking bay and was confronted by a horde of Necromorphs. She made a break for the Marker and hunkered in front of it. There, Alissa discovered that they are unable to approach the Marker, blocked by some invisible force. Helpless, Alissa slept under the protection of the Marker. Waking up a while later, she was greeted by an apparition of Ramirez. Ramirez urged her to finish the mission, but when she asked how, he disappeared. Alissa noticed the downed shuttle in the bay immediately and realized what she must do. She made her way to a computer station and recorded a video log telling those who might see it and she believed that the Marker was responsible for everything and it and the Ishimura must be destroyed. After recording the message, Alissa activated the venting cycle and made a mad dash for the shuttle. As the doors opened, it subsequently blew numerous Necromorphs into the vacuum of space. Alissa, while hanging onto the shuttle for dear life managed to activate and launch a distress beacon from the shuttle into space. Despite her valiant efforts to hold on, Alissa was blown into the vacuum of space. Her body drifted off into the darkness as the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] approached the Ishimura, responding to the distress signal sent by Alissa. Personality Alissa was headstrong and protective of human life, often leading her into conflict with her superiors. During the incident aboard the Ishimura, she was responsible for saving a fair number of civilians as well as stopping Kyne from scuttling the ship, though the Ishimura would remain in a deteriorating orbit until the arrival of Isaac Clarke. Alissa would not survive the incident, however, sacrificing herself in a futile attempt to launch a warning beacon. Etymology "Alissa", originating from the Hellenic roots a- & lyssa (α- when before a word means "not" and λύσσα- means rabies/insanity, is literally translated as "Not Insane" implying she was immune to the effects of the Marker.Wikipedia.org: Alyssa "Vincent", though masculine, means "To Conquer" or "Conquering", which fits her job as Security Chief.Wikipedia.org: Vincent Trivia *Vincent is voiced by Nika Futterman, who also voiced Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie and TV series that premiered the same year. *Vincent's RIG is put on her jacket similar to Kendra Daniels. *During the first wave attack in the mess hall, she took down a few Necromorphs by dismemberment. Despite discovering that it was a more effective method of slowing them down, she did not announce it to her team. *Vincent was mentioned by Gabe Weller in Dead Space: Extraction ''and led the small team of security officers who apprehended Weller and the others according to the comic book adaptation. *When Alissa was cornered near the Red Marker by the Necromorphs in the hangar bay, she was protected by a field known as a "Dead Space field". **Interesting to note however, is the fact that while no Necromorphs could approach Alissa, Necromorphs could still attack Isaac while he was moving the Red Marker. This may have to do with the Marker's sentient ability to control the signal that it emits and create different effects, as observed by Michael Altman in the events of ''Dead Space: Martyr or a gameplay aspect. *When Alissa was sucked out of a docking bay into space, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" played in the background. * In the end of Downfall, the shuttle that came into contact was the ship that Isaac was in from the first Dead Space. * Alissa seemed to be very resilient to the Marker signal caused by the Marker 3A as she began to hallucinate only after all hope seemed lost. Quotes Gallery lnO0RCY82LxE9B0QMIndCyVB626.jpg Security team.PNG|Alissa's Team deadspacedf1.jpg Hole.PNG|Alissa looking back at a now-dead Hanson deadspacedownfall2008m1.jpg Don't let us be forgotten.PNG tumblr_m2l5wfwKFg1r8dxdbo1_500.jpg Notes Sources es:Alissa Vincent Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members Category:Heroes